Only the Ring Finger Knows the Truth
by DarkSilence101
Summary: Daisuke is your average clueless student. Dark is the most perfect person you'll ever meet. After a fated meeting in the bathroom, both their world's are turned upside down. The cause, two identical rings. AU
1. A Day in the Life of a Ring Finger

ONLY THE RING FINGER KNOWS THE TRUTH

Chapter One: A Day in the Life of a Ring Finger

Pairing: DarkxDaisuke

Rating: T (for safety, there is some language later on, not much though.)

Storyline adapted from "Only the Ring Finger Knows" manga by Satoru Kannagi. Characters based on D.N Angel English Dub Anime.

I do not own the characters as they below to their respective authors and artists.

_**A.N: Welcome to my first fanfic that isn't a poem. Since I'm new at this, I would really like some feedback. Well, hope you like it.**_

_At this elite private high school* in Japan there is a prince. He is tall and handsome, intelligent, extremely popular and kind to all. He is the model for a perfect human being. His charm and princely aura radiates around him, warming the hearts of those lucky enough to get close to him. His name was Dark Mousy. _

"Why do I have to be so darn unlucky!!!??" screamed Saehara. "Why does Dark Mousy have to be so perfect!!?? Why does someone like him go to THIS school!!??" Daisuke sighed. _Saehara is a complete mess. I don't blame him. After all, he did get dumped by the class hottie, Mio Hio.  
_  
*FLASHBACK*

"I'm sorry Saehara. The person I'm in love with is upperclassmen Dark Mousy. I'm sorry. I can't return your feelings."

*END FLASHBACK*

"ARGHHH!! It's all that stupid Dark Mousy's fault!" Saehara continued ranting in his personal little world as Daisuke drifted off into his own.  
_  
I also feel sorry for Dark though, being hated for a reason he had no control over. There is almost nobody that would speak negatively about him, including myself. From afar, he always has that sweet, gentle smile on his face, as he is surrounded by his countless admirers. I rather like him. He's not like those popular people that are up themselves, brag all the time and ignores everyone. He acts normally around people and people act normally around him._

Daisuke's thoughts were broken by Saehara's extra loud screaming. "I guess I wasted my money buying these matching rings too!"

"Huh? You mean you actually bought her a ring?" exclaimed Daisuke as he finally responded to Saehara's complaints.

"Of course. Matching rings are all the rage at our school. Having paired rings on the right ring finger symbolises friendship, while paired rings on the left ring finger symbolise a couple! If you're single though, the ring goes on your right middle finger, just like yours."

"You only have a crush on her. Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself?"

"No. Everyone is always checking out which finger everyone else's rings are on. There is even a rumour that you never take yours off. Still crushing on your ex-girlfriend?" Saehara said suggestively.

"No! That has nothing to do with it." Daisuke's face started to go pink. "Did you forget that it was a mutual breakup? I'm not into this whole matching ring thing anyway. I like this ring and I don't feel like taking it off all the time" Daisuke looked at his ring on his right middle finger. "It wasn't expensive but I like to take care of it. It's like a treasured friend of mine." The bell rang through the halls signalling the end of lunch. The sound of running footsteps and yelling grew louder.

"Fine. Hey, you want to grab some drinks after school?"

"Whatever." Saehara and Daisuke walked off to their next class.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

_Ouch. My head. Maybe I had a bit too much last night. Especially with Saehara still complaining his head off about being dumped._ _I thought he would never let me leave.  
_  
"Are you alright Daisuke?!" screamed Saehara.

_How can he be so energetic and enthusiastic after last night? Doesn't he have hangovers?_

"Maybe you should go to the infirmary or get some medication??!!"

_Eugh.. I can't deal with his loudness right now. I've got to get away.  
_  
Daisuke got up out of his chair and ran for the door. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going to wash my face." Daisuke marched off to the bathroom.

_My ring will tarnish if I don't take it off._

He slipped the ring off his third finger and placed it gently on the side of the sink. He splashed his face with the cold calming water. The fourth splash ended up sending water out in all directions, accidentally splashing a nearby student. "Ah. I'm sorry. Did I splash you?" He turned his head around to see an outreached hand passing him a neatly folded handkerchief. Daisuke heard a warm kind voice.

"You're hair is all wet. Dry off with this. It's alright. I didn't get splashed that much."

"Thank you." Daisuke took the handkerchief and started wiping the water off his face.

_Hmmm. It's the smell of clean soap. It smells different from mine which I reuse every single day._

"Thanks again. I'll give it back to you when it's…. washed" Daisuke looked up and saw the sculptured face that everyone admired. The face of Dark Mousy.

_What is HE doing here?  
_  
"What? Why are you staring at me like that?" His tone of voice changed.

"Errrr…" Daisuke was in shock, that the person who lent him the handkerchief was the famous Dark Mousy.

"Hmph. I've never been treated so causally by an underclassman before. Whatever. Thanks to your clumsiness my uniform is all wet now. But again whatever. Wash your face at home."  
Dark snatched the handkerchief back putting it back roughly in his inside blazer pocket.

_Are you looking down on me??!! Just because I am one year younger than you!_

"What are you doing here anyway? This is the third floor! The seniors are supposed to be on the fourth floor!"

"Well SORRYYY!!" Dark said in a sarcastic tone. "I got bored so I went for a walk around the school. Don't worry you annoying little kid; I'll never come down here again!" Dark walked out of the bathroom and turned for the stairs. Daisuke rushed out of the bathroom catching up to him.

"I have a name you know! It's Daisuke Niwa!!"

"Don't boss me around." Dark turned around, sighed and continued up the stairs. "Whatever."

"What's his problem?" Daisuke asked himself.

_That attitude and sarcastic tone of voice. Those piercing eyes. Has he been fooling everyone into thinking that he's nice, when really, this is his true nature? Is he tricking everyone with his looks? Eugh. Well at least that stopped my headache.  
_  
Daisuke walked back into the bathroom to retrieve his ring. He picked it up from the sink, wiped off the water with his shirt and placed it back on this middle finger.

"What?!" Daisuke shouted in shock. "Why doesn't it fit anymore?!"

* * *

NOTES

* High school relates to the system used in Japan with the last 3 years of schooling classed as high school. In this fic Daisuke is currently in his second year, whereas Dark is in his third.

**_Reviews: _**Very much appreciated, but if you don't review I hope that in the future I can write something worthy of your comments.


	2. The RF Engages in a Battle of Words

ONLY THE RING FINGER KNOWS THE TRUTH

Chapter Two: The Ring Finger Engages in a Battle of Words

_**I do not own characters from both D.N Angel and OTRFK as they belong to their respective artists and authors. Please enjoy Chapter Two.  
**_

"Hey Daisuke! Want to grab lunch together?" Saehara was acting hyper as usual.

"No. I'm fine. Go on without me." Daisuke was too concentrated on his ring to worry about something trivial like lunch.

"Is your head still hurting still? Or did something happen?" This was one of the rare moments where Saehara wasn't jumping around and was showing his calm concerned side.

"It's nothing like that. I was thinking of cutting back on my daily food intake. I think I've gained weight."

"WHAT??!! Where??!! But you're so skinny?! Are you joking?" Saehara's calm moment didn't last long.

"The ring. It won't fit anymore. After I washed my face, I couldn't put it back on. It's too tight for my middle finger, but fits my ring finger perfectly. It's kind of weird."

"You can't gain weight so quickly like that. Rings also can't shrink so suddenly too. What's going on?"

The classroom's door flung open with a loud crash and in walked Dark Mousy. Everyone started pointing and whispering with excitement. He wondered over to Daisuke with the same stern look on his face.

"Hey kid! I know you can hear me. Answer me." Dark spoke with the same tone as before.

"I don't have to take this crap from…." He paused as he realised Dark was staring at him. "Hey, I told you I have a name. It's..."

"Daisuke Niwa. I know. I came to give this back. Open up your hand." Daisuke's hand instantly opened up. Much to his surprise, instead of placing something on his palm, his own ring was snatched from him. Dark then dropped an identical ring into his palm.

_A ring? It's a silver ring with a gold centre line. It's the exact same as mine.  
_  
"We must've switched rings back at the bathroom. You took mine."

"What?! Seriously! You have the same ring as me?"

"Look, I'm not too happy about it either. A friend made mine especially for me. It's not like I WANT to be paired with you. Your ring was loose on my middle finger. It would only fit on my left ring finger, which is a finger I don't want to be wearing it on. I don't want to be starting riots in the school. It's creepy being paired with a guy." Dark slipped his own ring back on his right middle finger. Daisuke did the same.

_This is mine. It fits my middle finger, unlike the other one that only fits my ring finger._

"Didn't you realise that it wasn't your ring? Normal people would've noticed it immediately."

"Not really. I just assumed I gained weight."

"Who would gain weight in half a day!!? What are you stupid? Whatever. See ya." Dark left the classroom with girls still whispering in the background. As soon as Dark was well away from the classroom, the bombardment began. All the girls surrounded him asking him where he purchased the ring. They also wanted to get their hands on a ring that matched Dark's. Even after Daisuke told them over and over again that he doesn't remember, they were still persistent to find out.  
By the end of the day, the news about the ring switch had been spread across the school and became the centre of all gossip.

"You really don't remember where you got that thing?" Saehara asked after all the girls gave up and left. Daisuke nodded. "Thought that ring is important to you?"

"It is. I actually lost it once. Since it wasn't that expensive and it wasn't of that much value to me back then, I didn't give it much thought. But suddenly, one day, it just came back to me. That's why I'm so attached to it."

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Why does my sister want me to do this? It's her friend who likes Dark so why can't she give this stupid present to him?"

Last night, Daisuke's sister asked him to deliver a birthday gift to Dark for her friend. Daisuke didn't understand why her sister's friend would entrust something so important to him. Someone she barely knew. But that didn't matter now. A promise is a promise and Daisuke never goes back on his word.

Now, he was waiting outside Dark's classroom. Inside Dark was talking to a girl. Mio Hio. Saehara's crush.

"I'm sorry Mio. I can't return your feelings no matter how many times you ask." His voice was the same as usual around others. Not sarcastic and harsh like the tone he used when he talked to Daisuke. Mio ran from the classroom crying.

"What are you doing here?" Dark suddenly peered out from the classroom door. Daisuke was still clutching the large box gift covered with floral wrapping paper at the time and dropped it when he heard Dark's sharp voice. He knelt down to pick it up. "Are you okay carrying that oversized gift? It looks too big for someone has small as you to be carrying."

"Huh?"

"Is spying a hobby of yours? Or are you stalking me?" He's face once again was completely different to the face he had when he was talking to Mio.  
Completely forgetting about the gift Daisuke confronted Dark.

"Look, I'm not a cute girl and I'm sure it reflects badly on your image to have matching rings with me. Whatever. I'm leaving." Daisuke turned and stormed off with the gift still tucked under his arm.

"Fine. Don't follow me again." Dark turned in the opposite direction and they parted ways.

After school, Daisuke went back to Dark's classroom to try again with the gift.

_Why am I even bothering with this? It's obvious he's not going to even want to see me let alone talk to me._ _Still it's worth a try._

One of Dark's classmates called him out and together they found a spot in the school where no one could oversee their meeting.

"Isn't this floral pattern a little girly? But then again, it suits you." The smug look was on his face again.

"Don't get the wrong idea, it's not from me. It's from my sister's friend. For your birthday."

"How do you know it's not your sister who likes me? How do I know it's not from you?"

"Cut it out. Enjoy your gift. I'm leaving." Daisuke shoved the present into his arms and started to walk off only to be intercepted by Dark. Daisuke backed up into the wall as Dark walked towards him.

"Thanks for the delivery kid." For the first time, he had a smile on his face. Not his usual gentle smile, but still a smile.

"Don't call me kid." Daisuke turned his head to the side.

"What should I call you then? How about Little Niwa? Maybe just Niwa. No. I'll just call you Daisuke." Dark leaned closer and closer to Daisuke and all he could do was turn his head away. Each time Dark said his name he felt a confusing warm feeling that grew in heat. Eventually, you couldn't take it anymore.

"Cut it out!" Daisuke pushed Dark away from him.

"What? I only said your name? You think I was going to kiss you or something? You're the one who's blushing" Dark smirked. It was true. Daisuke's face was slowly going a light pink colour.

Unexpectedly, Dark pushed the present back to Daisuke and started to walk away. "Sorry. It's too big for me to carry around. Return it to the sender. And since you were the one that delivered it, I don't want it even more. Oh and about the name thing, you can call me Sir Dark. See ya."

"Dark!!!!" Daisuke was determined to make him accept the gift.

"It's Sir Dark." Dark didn't hesitate and kept walking.

Daisuke stood still slowly taking in the course of events that just occurred.

_Why couldn't he just take it? He accepts everyone else's gifts. It is obvious now. He really does hate me._

_

* * *

_

By the next day, a rumour about Daisuke giving Dark a present was spreading around like wildfire. His sister was really angry at him all night and calling him stupid for not being able to deliver a simple present. Furthermore, apparently Dark came to his classroom afterwards asking for the school that his sister attended. A rumour about Dark liking his sister had also started from that incident.

"At least the rumour about your matching rings is being blown away by the rumour involving your sister. And since she doesn't go to this school, it's not really going to affect her much. It's perfect." Saehara was at it again.

"You just want it to be true so you can get Mio back. You're too easy to read." Daisuke sighed and headed off to the library do his class duties.

_Where is Mio? She's supposed to be helping as well?_

Daisuke was alone collecting books for class in the library. He reached up for a book on the top shelf but couldn't quite make it. He decided to try and climb the shelf. As expected, that plan failed and he fell, only to be caught by the worst person possible, Dark.

"So you really are stupid, trying to climb the bookshelf like that."

"Thanks." Daisuke muttered under his breath.

"You're welcome." There was a silent pause as Daisuke is trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Which one is it? The book you were trying to get. I'll get it for you. It would be impossible for someone with your height." Anger built up inside Daisuke, but that slowly subsided when he realised Dark was actually trying to do something nice for him. They had a quick discussion about the books Daisuke was collecting. A discussion that was too different to their usual battle of words.

"Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?"

"Well, when I see short people in need of help, I just can't help myself." The peace was broken and Daisuke's anger returned. "Anyway, I can't let the whole class suffer just because of your short height." They finished collecting the books together and parted ways to their afternoon classes.

_What is the real reason he's mean to me all the time? What exactly triggered that sudden act of kindness? Meh. Who cares._

_

* * *

_All the girls were completely frantic after school, running around outside. "Hey what's going on?" Saehara asked one of the girls.

"There's a soccer* match on the oval between our school and one of our rival schools. Dark is playing on the team as a substitute. His friends on the team asked him to play."

Daisuke was still spacing out. "Hey Daisuke, want to go?"

"Why? I thought he was your rival?"

"He is. But you look like you want to go."

They approached the school oval as they crowd cheered and chanted Dark's name. In the centre of the field, Daisuke spotted Dark with the ball. He ran past several defenders and scored easily. The crowd of girls went even wilder. He continued to score more goals. With each goal, the girls got louder. This whole time, Daisuke was wondering why he even bothered to show up. No matter how he acted, Dark obviously didn't like him very much and he always was finding new ways to piss him off. That couldn't deny the fact that Daisuke thought he was really good at soccer. Way too good for a substitute. After his 3rd goal, Dark turned around and admittedly spotted Daisuke amongst the crowd, giving him a smile. Not his usual Daisuke-only mean smile, but one of his gentle smiles. For a split second Daisuke felt like it was just the two of them, in an empty room. Dark turned away refocusing on the game. Daisuke was once again thrown into a world of thought.

_Is this is true nature that he is really revealing to me right now? Is he really a kind, thoughtful student or just a bad tempered, mean bully? Which one is it? Which is the real Dark Mousy?_

His 4th goal and the team's victory were pretty much assured. There was only less than 5 minutes left. All the girls were ecstatic. What happened next shocked everyone including the opposing team. Dark had raised his arm into the air and left the field. The girls gasped with shock, hoping that he wasn't injured, especially when they were going to win. He was replaced by another backup substitute player and the soccer game continued as if nothing had happened.

_What is he thinking? What happened?_

Without warning, Daisuke's body instantaneously took control and began running after him. "Hey Daisuke, where are you going?" Daisuke ignored Saehara's question and kept running.

Behind the trees that surrounded the field was the school car park. Daisuke's own feet led him here. He was determined to find out why that stupid idiot left the game after the team's victory was pretty much secured.

_Did he collapse under pressure?_

Daisuke walked several laps around the car park however, Dark was nowhere to be seen.

_Where is he?_

"Looking for me?"

* * *

Notes  
* Soccer- the Australian word for football.

**_Reviews:_** Very much appreciated, but if you don't review I hope that in the future I can write something worthy of your comments.


	3. Confessions of a Lonely Ring Finger

ONLY THE RING FINGER KNOWS THE TRUTH

Chapter Three: Confessions of a Lonely Ring Finger

_**I do not own any D. N Angel or OTRFK characters, all rights are reserved for their respective authors and artists. **_

'_Looking for me?'_

Daisuke turned around slowly as Dark emerged from behind one of the trees.

_Why am I even here? Is he just going to stare at me and talk to me in his usual harsh tone of voice with that serious looking face?_

"I was right. You did come running after me. So you are a stalker. What are you doing? Our school is actually going to win. You're missing a historic moment."

"Why'd you run out like that? The team is obviously winning because of you and you're obviously not injured. Why couldn't you just stay to the end?"

"It got boring. That's why. And it would've been annoying if I was there at the end. I'm going to get changed."

Daisuke looked at Dark's right hand.

_Why isn't he wearing his ring? Oh yea. Saehara found out that he only carries it around with him instead of wearing it on his finger._

"I took the ring off for the game. I'm not stupid to lose it again. Gosh, you're seriously too easy to read."

"So I'm stupid then? Since I've lost mine before?" Dark had a puzzled look on his face. "It was a couple of months after I bought it. I left it at the sink again. Since it wasn't expensive I gave up on it and forgot about it. One week later, it came back to me. It mysteriously appeared on my desk. I was surprised at first, but then I was moved that I got something that I had given up on. Everytime I look at the ring, I feel that same feeling."

_Opppss.. did that sound stupid? Maybe I shouldn't have said anything.  
_  
"I guess so. Too bad for you though. The ring looks better on me." Again said with the smug smile.

"Well I'm never taking this off again. Nor will I lose it again. The attachment I have with this ring is something you don't have. That fact you have the same design just pisses me off!"

"You just won't shut up will you?" Dark grabbed Daisuke's right hand stared at the ring for a few seconds then brought it up to his mouth and planted a soft kiss on it. Daisuke jumped up like a shock of electricity had surged through his body. Dark's lips left the smooth surface of the ring as he dropped Daisuke's hand. Daisuke was speechless as Dark turned for the change rooms.

The rumours about Dark and his sister grew into a bigger and better problem by the day. Girls were randomly coming up to him and asking if it was true. The answer he gave to each one was the same, 'I don't know'. These incidents grew more frequent as the days passed. It started to annoy Daisuke a lot more than he thought. One day, he got so annoyed and pissed off with the questions that he decided to cut class. However, he didn't want to go home. He eventually ended up wandering around the park aimlessly.

_Am I stupid? The rumour about my sister and Dark dating isn't even true. Then why do I feel like this? Even though it was just a rumour started by Saehara and I to draw attention away from the matching ring incident, the more I try to use it to hide, the more I think that my sister actually IS dating Dark. To the girls that like Dark, my sister is the real enemy. To them, I'm just the "hot guy's girlfriend's brother." I'm not a threat anymore. I mean, Dark and I are both male. There is no chance that he would turn to me as a boyfriend. Of course I would not choose someone as annoying as Dark to be MY boyfriend. Then why does my heart ache like this? What am I even thinking? Although all those times he has made me blush like an idiot. Is it enough to prove that I'm in love with him? AH! Is there something wrong with me? Why am I even thinking about this sort of thing? SNAP OUT OF IT!! _

_But I do understand one thing now. I guess, the person who is regretting this rumour the most... is me._

Once Daisuke got home, he was hit by screams originating from his sister's direction. Apparently, Dark had visited her at her school that day. He even cut class to do it.

_Well, isn't that just more fuel for the fire?_

Daisuke listened to her sister tell him about Dark apologising for rejecting the gift and so on. Listening to this just made Daisuke angrier by the second, like a balloon filling up with air. The balloon eventually burst.

"So apologises for rejecting the gift, but not to the messenger! Nice. Let me guess, their going out now?!"

"Wow. This is first time you've acted like this? Are you jealous?" She was expecting him to deny such a suggestion, but she got the opposite.

"Wh.. Wh.. What?"

"Haha. It's all over your face. I wouldn't be surprised if Dark knows already. But don't worry. He refused her in a gentle way like usual."

"Refused?"

* * *

It was Sunday. Dark's birthday. Daisuke was heading over to Dark's house where he apparently spent his birthdays with his family.

_I'm not even sure if these feelings I'm having is love or not. Maybe if I see his face, I'll know. After all, I can't confront him with these feelings if I am not even sure for myself._ _I just want to see him. *sigh* This emotional rollercoaster is really making me nervous.  
_  
He approached the park nearby Dark's house. From the entrance, he could see Dark walking with a woman a few years older than him. According to his sister, Dark didn't have a sister, only an older brother.

_Isn't he meant to be with his family? She must be his…._

Daisuke's thoughts were distracted by his determination to overhear their conversation.

"It's been a while since you've come over. Dad will be happy to see you."

"I'm glad. Anything for my favourite guy."

Daisuke's stomach dropped like a stone.

"How's the ring? Is it fitting well?"

"I had a little problem when I first started wearing it, but that's fine now. Looks good right?"

"Seems like you really take good care of it."

"Of course. After all, it was given to me by my dear Miss Rika."

Daisuke's eyes widened.

"_The attachment I have with this ring is something you don't have……_"

"_My dear Miss Rika……."_

_Maybe his attachment to his ring really is stronger than mine. Maybe I was actually wrong to say that to him. Maybe this dear Miss Rika is that important to him._ _I may have said that it annoyed me to wear the same ring as you, but maybe in reality I was glad that they matched. Maybe I shouldn't tell you after all.  
_  
On the climbing frame in the playground there was a little girl around five or six years old. On impulse, Daisuke walked up to her. "Hello. How are you?"

The girl replied with a smile, "Good! Who are you?"

"You want to come down from there?" The girl climbed down slowly and reached for a small material doll that was resting against the frame. It was not well made, but it seemed like a great deal of effort was put into it. One arm was slightly longer and was sewn a little higher than the other.

"I made her myself. Her name is Polly." The girl held the doll up high so that Daisuke could see the handy work.

"Really? That's quite impressive."

"Okay… My dad helped me a little, but I did most of it." The girl's smile faded into a confused expression as Daisuke crouched down.

"Congratulations at creating such a cute and pretty doll. It's as cute and pretty as you. Here. Take this ring as a reward." Daisuke sighed as he slipped the silver ring off his middle finger and placed it softly into the girl's small palm. The girl tried to slip it onto her own finger, but as expected it was very loose.

"It's too big. Is it a wedding ring? Are you going to marry me?" Daisuke felt amused by her little comments but it couldn't cover his disappointment for letting the ring go.

"You can wear it when you grow up. Keep it safe okay?" Daisuke smiled and let the girl go back to climbing the frame. All that was left on his middle finger was the lingering feel of the cool silver, and the light tan that the ring left behind. These were subtle signs that something had once been there, but was now gone.

* * *

"Where is he?! Where is Daisuke Niwa!?" Dark stormed into the classroom early Friday morning. 5 days had passed since Dark's birthday.

"What?" Daisuke was annoyed at Dark's sudden outburst.

"Come with me right now! I need to have a word with you!" Dark grabbed him by the arm dragging him out of the classroom and down the hall.

"Let go!" Daisuke struggled, but that just made Dark tighten his grip.

"Oh just shut up already! I'm incredibly pissed off right now." Dark pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and hastily opened the door. He pushed Daisuke in and slammed the door shut, locking it for caution.

"Hey, isn't this student council office? You're not on the council. How did you get access to this room?" Daisuke's voice was laced with fear. He wasn't ready to face Dark yet. He was still mourning over the loss of his ring and still trying to figure himself out.

"My friend's the president. Never mind that. Just sit down." The stern look dominated his face. Daisuke obediently sat down on the closest chair. Daisuke shut his eyes and wrapped himself in his thoughts.

_On Sunday, they looked so happy. Since then, I've been avoiding him at all costs. It hurts just to look at it. The ring on his finger. The ring given to him by his Miss Rika. Why am I even bothering to cut class just to be here with him?_

"So tell me." Dark leaned in from behind. Daisuke turned his face reluctantly to face him. "When exactly did I start dating your sister? It's your fault that my birthday turned out to be such a complete mess! I had several sources confirm that you started this rumour. Why did you start it?" He was so serious about this that Daisuke couldn't help but feel more anxious.

"I'm sorry." His voice still laced with fear and anxiety. "You went to see her though. You even cut class to go. What happened on your birthday?" Daisuke desperately tried to change the subject.

"That has nothing to do with you. Just tell me why you started that stupid rumour!" Dark was really persistent to get what he wanted to know.

"I don't have time to argue with you. Ever since I switched rings with you, my life has been turned upside down. I've had nothing but bad luck." His anger was starting to build up again. Like everytime they talked, Dark just had to find a way to piss him off.

"Never mind your bad luck. Why did you start that fricking rumour!!??" Dark was getting more agitated.

"It was so people wouldn't misunderstand. I wanted to stop the gossip about us having matching rings and me giving you a gift. I was sick of people getting the wrong idea."

"So you started a new rumour to cover up and divert attention."

"Yea. If people thought you had a girlfriend then they would stop bothering me. Not that it matters anymore. I got rid of the darn thing."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Dark's serious face started melting away.

"The ring. I got rid of it. I threw it away." Daisuke heard regret in his trembling voice as he confessed to what he had done. He could not meet Dark's eyes. He awaited Dark pleased reaction. That he didn't have to have matching rings with him anymore. There would be no more rumours about the two of them and then the whole issue will fade away.

Daisuke just couldn't look at him. It pained his heart to think that they would soon be parting ways, never to speak to each other again.

"Huh? What do you mean? You threw it away?" Instead Dark's face was plastered shock and what Daisuke thought to be concern. Daisuke started to have doubts that it would end so quickly.

_He's going to rub it in my face isn't he? The fact that his ring is the only one left._

"I don't need to worry about gossip anymore and I don't need to rely on the rumour to cover for me. You don't have to be annoyed about the matching rings anymore. Aren't you happy? Now your ring stands alone. That ring was given to you by your lover right?" All Daisuke had on his mind was to end it as quick as possible, so the pain would go away.

"Daisuke?" Dark's face was changing each moment. An expression Daisuke had never seen before. Not that it mattered. He had to get away.

"My ring was just something I bought randomly, but yours is different. Maybe it does have more value to you than mine had to me. I was wrong."

_I don't even understand myself right now. What am I ranting on about? All I know for sure is that…. I love you Dark. And you don't love me._

Daisuke tried to hold back the tears that were fighting to be released from his eyes. He turned away from Dark so he wouldn't see and laugh at him.

Dark grabbed Daisuke's right hand. "Let me see your hand!" Dark's eyes opened. "I…I… I don't believe what I'm seeing. Are you getting more idiotic every day?? When have I ever said I found sharing rings with you annoying?"

"No I found it annoying! I didn't like the attention so I just threw out the source of the problem."

_I guess I only realised my true feelings when I got rejected. But why did the person I love have to be standing right here. Why does the person I love, have to be Dark Mousy. He obviously doesn't feel the same way. Nothing I say or do now is going to change that._

"Our rings are special for completely different reasons. I understand that now. When I finally found out, it hurt me to wear my own, so I got rid of it."

_That's the end. I have nothing left to say. All l have to do is cast it all away._

Daisuke reached for the door, pausing at the sound of Dark's next question.

"Found out what?"

Daisuke felt his heart tearing apart as he spoke.

"The way you really feel about me. It's not me."

A quick pause, there was a loud internal violent ripping sound. It was the sound of a rejected heart tearing in two.

"The person you are looking at isn't me."

_He said it. And now it was time to run._

_**Reviews: **_Very much appreciated, but if you don't review I hope that in the future I can write something worthy of your comments.

_**Special Thanks to Melody123 for being my beta for this chapter.**_


	4. Only the Ring Finger Can Light the Way

ONLY THE RING FINGER KNOWS THE TRUTH

Chapter Four: Only the Ring Finger Can Light the Way

**_I do not own any D.N Angel characters. _**

**DARK**

_"The person you are looking at isn't me….." _

These words echoed inside Dark's mind. He grabbed Daisuke's right arm more tightly, pulling it towards him into a tight embrace.  
_  
Okay. It's official. This guy's IQ is 0. He's completely oblivious to the way I feel about him. But then again, I have been trying to hide it all this time, if you discount the several hints I left him. I guess it's about time to spill the beans. Before it's too late.  
_  
"So I'm not looking at you. Are you dumb or just blind?" Dark whispered into Daisuke's right ear.

"Dark?"

Dark loosened his grip on Daisuke and raised his left hand to Daisuke's face, lifting his face to meet his own. They both closed their eyes and their arms wrappedaround each other as Dark brought his lips down onto Daisuke's. When their lips touched, Dark felt his whole body become lighter, like a cloud that could just float up into the air. Their hot breath mingled and tickled each other's skin. He could feel all his troubles melting away at his feet. Drowsiness overcame him. This experience was unlike anything he had ever encountered before. A second kiss followed, filled with more passion and heat. The drowsiness made his head spin. It was an unreachable dream. He tried to put every ounce of emotion he could into that second kiss. He knew it would all be over soon. After all, dreams don't last forever.

"What are you doing?!" Daisuke stiffened, breaking the kiss and pushed forcefully out of the embrace. Dark's dream slowly faded away.

**DAISUKE**

"What are you doing?!" Daisuke was shocked back into reality from what he was sure was his unimaginable dream. He instinctively shoved Dark backwards.

_How could he do that to me? Is he trying to make fun of me?_

"Son of a bitch! This isn't a joke! Are you playing me for a fool?!" Daisuke was back to his original angry state.

"So you thought that was a joke?" Dark seemed pissed off as well by the sudden outburst.

"I don't want to hear it. You bastard! Perv!"

_You love that ring because you got it from Miss Rika, that's why you value it so much. But what if I was to offer you my heart right now? Would you accept? Of course not. This is goodbye._"It doesn't matter anymore. I'm sorry about the rumour and I'll go tell everyone myself that it's not true. And about my sister, you went to her school to tie up loose ends, so thanks. But from now on, I don't want to see you ever again. My rings gone now so you can live in peace! Goodbye!" Daisuke unlocked the door, pulled it open and ran out before Dark could react.

_And that's the end._

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

"Daisuke, are you okay? You've been acting glum lately. Want to grab lunch?" Even though Saehara was just rejected by Mio Hio a second time, he was concerned about Daisuke's foul introverted mood, instead of complaining about Dark like last time.

"Nah. I'm fine. Go on ahead without me." Daisuke once was too deep in thought to be thinking about food.

_It's been almost a week now. I haven't forgotten yet, but it's hard. It's still like he's following me, like a shadow, even though we've both been avoiding each other. It's hard, but I've just got to move on._

**SATURDAY**

Today was Daisuke's sister, Shiori's* birthday. He had promised to take her out shopping and buy her anything she wanted. She led him to a small jewellery store.

_Geez. Girls and their jewellery.  
_  
"All of this is handmade by our owner." A shop assistant was at the counter rearranging a display.

"Here she is now." Daisuke turned his head towards the storeroom door. A woman with black long hair wearing a formal shirt and skirt stepped out carrying a cardboard box.

"Welcome to my store. I hope you find something to your liking. Please take your time." She smiled at Daisuke like she recognised him.

_Shit. Why does it have to be her? _

An image of the day at the park appeared in his head.

_Miss Rika. _

"Since it's your birthday why don't you let your boyfriend get you something nice?"

"Oh no. He's not my boyfriend. Just my brother."

"Oh. Um. Excuse me, are you a student at St. Christopher Academy?"

Daisuke nodded in response.

"In that case, do you know someone called Dark Mousy? I'm his cousin."

_What? Miss Rika is Dark's cousin? She IS family. I was wrong. Compared to me, she is even more unlikely to be Dark's lover._

"Yea. He's helped my brother out many times. He's very nice."

"Excuse me." Daisuke had to get Shiori to shut up, before she caused any trouble for him.

"Oh yea. Sorry. To you, he might as well be dead…"

"You are right about that. He's been acting like the living dead these days. According to his dad, he's been shutting himself in his room all day. He's not eating. I'm sure he's acting fine at school, but I'm starting to get worried about him. His been like this since last Friday I think."

"Daisuke, does that sound like someone I know?"

"Shut up." Daisuke was annoyed at the topic of discussion and refused to participate in it.

"Do you know the reason? Is it a school problem? He has a lot of pressure on his shoulders, with his good people skills and excellent grades. Everyone has high expectation for him to excel and I'm afraid it might be too much stress for him to handle."

"I suppose he is kind."

_Am I out of my mind? He's kind? He's done nothing but pick on me. The only kindness he's shown me is at the library. But…… The soccer game. He was only playing as a substitute, not really even part of the team. With victory in front of him, he still gave it up for them. He's that considerate towards others. Is that the real Dark?_"He's acting like his little heart of his was crushed. After all that trouble that I went through to help him too."

_Help? What does she mean? She's the one that Dark loves right? She's the one that gave him that ring. But wait, she's hand makes all her jewellery. Does that mean she made that ring maybe because Dark requested it?  
_  
"A ring identical to the one worn by the person he loves. That's what he told me to make. I don't know the person's name; all I know is that they went to his school."

_The person he loves?_When was this?"

"

_I need to know. Could it be?  
_  
"I think it was around 3 months ago, April."

_April. The same time I lost my ring for the first time._ _Could Dark be somehow involved in this? The ring is generic though, it could've been anyone?_ _Now, I really want to know.  
_  
"I know this might sound strange but, do you know where Dark is now?"

_I must confront him and find out._

"I need to talk to him now! It can't wait!"

"Dark? He's probably at home. He hasn't come out of his room though..."

"Home is through the park right? Thanks. Bye." Daisuke ran out of the shop at full speed and headed straight for the park."

By the time Daisuke reached the park he was out of breath. The distance between the store and the park wasn't that far but Daisuke had never been the best at running. He often tripped over himself for no reason and fell flat on his face, but he couldn't afford such silly mistakes at that moment.

_What should I say? What is HE going to say?_ On the edge of the park was a row of hydrangeas in full bloom. _Maybe his house is over there.  
_  
"Where are you going? You're going in the wrong direction. My house is this way." A familiar voice filled Daisuke's ears. He turned around to see Dark appear from behind a hydrangea plant.

_Why does he always have to be behind some plant when I try to find him?  
_  
His breathing was still fast as Dark approached him slowly. They stood and stared at each other for a short moment. Before he could say anything, Dark once again placed his hand on Daisuke's face and brought his lips downwards upon Daisuke's. The feeling was the same as their first kiss. The heat was the same. The drowsiness was the same. The touch of his hot breath was the same. The short but passionate kiss ended and Daisuke was pulled towards Dark's body in an embrace. The situation was too familiar. Dark's whispers in his ear sent chills down his spine.

"Daisuke. Do you love me?" Dark's voice seemed almost hesitant. Daisuke could sense the anxiety and uneasiness in it.

"Yes. I do." He whispered back into Dark's ear. He felt like a large weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

_His heart felt like it was mending itself with a needle and thread. It was slowly healing with the aid of Dark's smooth low voice._Well, that's good. Because… I love you too." Daisuke's heart sung out in joy as the last stitch was made. His dreams were coming true right before his eyes. Dark let go of Daisuke, much to his disappointment.

"

"Rika called me and told me you were coming. I thought you going to knock me out or something. That's all I wanted, more fighting. The brawl on my birthday was enough to last a lifetime."

"What happened on your birthday?"

"Well all the girls stalked me for the whole day trying to find out who your sister was. Since they didn't know what she looked like, they all turned on each other and started fighting. It wasn't a particularly pretty sight. Women are so annoying. I might as well stop being nice to them altogether."

"What? What about your reputation?"

"Screw my reputation. You should be more concerned about yourself. What are you a marriage con-artist or something? Don't get yourself engaged so easily. Gosh I'm so pissed off that you got engaged without telling me."

"Huh?! What do you mean?! Who?!"

"My little niece, Karin.** 5 years old." Dark held out a silver ring with a gold centre line.

_It's my ring! But how?_

"She was here on my birthday. Apparently she met you and you gave it to her so she thought you two were engaged now. You're going to have to apologise to her. She's really upset about me taking it from her." Daisuke took the ring from Dark's hand and held it up the sky.

"You were the one who found my ring when I lost it right? You were the one who put it back on my desk. Why did you act like you didn't know about it?"

"Well that's one less thing I have to explain. The truth is it was totally coincidental that I found it. I went to the bathroom and it was just there on the sink. I picked it up but didn't really pay much attention to it. One day I was looking through the student council's photo albums and I saw a picture of you wearing that ring at a school sports carnival. Since I thought the ring was generic, it might've been a coincidence that you had one too. The president let me keep the photo. Rika must've seen it so that's how she knew who you were. To play a little game, I put the ring on your desk to see how you would react."

_So it all started with a game. _

"You were there when I found the ring?"

"I was standing in the doorway, waiting to see your reaction. I was curious to see if I won the game or lost, either way it didn't matter to me. But when you saw it on the desk and picked it up, you smiled. You were absolutely beautiful. It felt like that smile of yours radiated sunlight which reached and warmed my heart. The soft glow of the morning sun on your face... It was something I've never seen before. That smile was the reason that I fell in love with you." Daisuke listened inventively to Dark tell his story with a smile on his face.

_Dark, your smile is beautiful too._

"When we met at the bathroom, I panicked. I didn't know what to do. I was wearing the ring that I had copied from you. All that I had on my mind was to keep you from seeing it. So I pushed you away. It was hard on me to see you, to talk to you."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Are you nuts? If a random person came up to you and confessed his love for you, told you they copied your ring, then asked you out would you just accept? More importantly, would you accept if he was a guy? I was already confused about the way I felt about you. I never thought I would fall in love with someone younger than me, let alone a man. I was sure you would reject me anyway, after the way I acted." Daisuke couldn't help but smile. He was seeing Dark's softer innocent side for once.

"That's it… That's the smile I fell in love with. I never thought I would see it again. I never thought… that my feelings would be returned."

_Wow. Who knew Dark would be so sensitive? _

Daisuke ran his finger around the cool edge of the ring and placed it on his right middle finger.

"WHAT?! It doesn't fit again! Did I gain weight again?"

"Okay, will you stop being so obsessed about your weight. It's kind of creepy for someone so skinny to be so concerned about gaining weight. No, you haven't gained weight because that's MY ring. It's not going to fit your middle finger. I have yours." Dark lifted his hand to show Daisuke the ring that was now placed on his left ring finger. "We love each other right? So doesn't that mean our rings should be moved to the left ring finger? And since your ring fits my ring finger and mine fits yours, it's only natural for us to swap."

_Well Dark planned this well didn't he? Whatever._ _I love him._

Daisuke willingly slipped the ring onto his left ring finger. The sun was starting to set below the horizon. They sat down on a park bench to enjoy it together.

"You know Dark… I mean Sir Dark." He tried to add some humour into the serious situation.

"Just Dark is fine. I mean who the heck adds a 'Sir' to their lover's name?" Dark chuckled slightly, which Daisuke assumed was something he hadn't been able to do in a while.

"Dark then. You know there's going to be more rumours about us once we get back to school. I mean, about your ring being on your ring finger and me getting mine back."

"Meh. Let them think what they want to think. It doesn't matter anymore. I say bring it on."

For the first time, Daisuke laughed in front of Dark, revealing that much loved smile. Dark moved his left hand and placed it lightly above Daisuke's right hand. Together they watched the sun set below the horizon sending streaks of pinks, oranges and reds across the sky. When the sun sets, you know that it will eventually rise again where a new day begins, bringing new opportunities, hope and beginnings. A new beginning is just what Dark and Daisuke had ahead of them. Their current story will be shortly drawn to a close with this beautiful sunset.

_For once I actually agree with what Dark said. It doesn't matter what other people think because…_

_Only The Ring Finger Knows... the Truth._

-THE END?? Or just the beginning?-

**_  
To continue or not to continue? Please let me know what you think either by review or the poll on my profile.  
Note: If I continue, I'm pretty sure the rating will change to M.  
_**  
**Notes**

* Since Daisuke doesn't have a sister I made up her name. The same character Shiori can be found in my other DarkxDaisuke fic called "A Shot in the Dark."  
** Karin is also a character I made up.

**_Reviews: _**Very much appreciated, but if you don't review I hope that in the future I can write something worthy of your comments.

**NOTE TO ALL READERS:_ I would like to take this opportunity to thank everyone for reading this fanfic and for all your supportive reviews and alerts. Thank you very much._**


	5. Omake:The Ring Finger Ties Up Loose Ends

ONLY THE RING FINGER KNOWS THE TRUTH

Chapter 4.5: The Ring Finger Ties Up Loose Ends (Omake)

I do not own any characters from D.N Angel.

_**A.N This is just a short extras chapter. Just for fun. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**DARK**

_It's been a week already. I'm still trying to get my head around what's happened in the past month. _

Dark and Daisuke were walking towards Dark's niece's house. They had planned that today was the day that Daisuke had to apologise for taking back his proposal. Dark could see that Daisuke was nervous.

_As usual it's so easy to guess what he is thinking. It's all over his face._

Dark grabbed Daisuke's hand, much to his surprise.

"It's going to be fine. You're acting like I'm taking you to meet my parents or something. I'll be right there with you remember. Just relax."

Dark gave Daisuke an encouraging smile to try and make him less nervous.

"You're right. There is nothing to be afraid of. I put up with your insults for that long, this is nothing."

Daisuke slowed his breathing and smiled at Dark.

"Hey!"

"It's true!"

"Fine. I guess you're right. Look. We're here."

Karin's house was a small cottage style house. The front garden was lined with flourishing flowers of all sorts. Their refreshing fragrance filled Dark's nose as he walked in through the front gate and down the gravel path.

Dark guided Daisuke up to the front door and pressed the doorbell. He heard a familiar melodic tone inside the house. His aunt was the one to open door.

"Oh. Hello Dark. How are you?"

"Good thanks. I'm here to see Karin."

"Of course. She's in her room."

Dark's aunt stepped aside as he dragged Daisuke inside and led him to the back bedroom. Daisuke peeked in from behind the door. Inside was the same little girl that he had met at the playground. Dark pulled him in and closed the door. Karin heard a click sound as the door shut, grabbed her doll off the floor and hugged it tightly, glaring at Dark.

"What do you want now?"

_She's still sulking. Great…_

"I'm not here to take anything from you. I just wanted you to meet someone. This is Daisuke."

Daisuke stepped forward and crouched down to meet Karin's eye level.

"Remember me? I'm the man from the park."

Karin nodded, still glaring at Dark.

"Well, I'm sorry for taking the ring back. But you see… Dark here loves you soooo much that he doesn't want me to marry you."

_WHAT??!! You bastard!_

"Hey. Daisuke, what are you….?"

Daisuke interrupted Dark half way through his sentence.

"So I can't marry you Karin. I'm sorry."

"Does that mean Dark is going to marry me now?"

Karin stopped glaring but instead looked at Dark with wishful eyes.

_DAISUKE!!! You idiot! What are you trying to do?! Your plan just backfired!_

"That's okay. I'll marry Dark."

"N-no. I didn't mean that. You see…"

"I'm sorry Karin. But I can't marry you either. Us boys are really good friends you know."

_Payback time Daisuke._

"Take a look."

Dark leaned in closer to Daisuke and quickly planted a short kiss on him before he could react. Daisuke seemed to be frozen in shock afterwards. Karin glanced back and forth from Dark to Daisuke.

_Hopefully that worked._

"See. So neither of us can marry you Karin. I'm sorry."

Karin tilted her head to the side and nodded.

_Yes! It worked. Got to get out of here, before she asks questions._

"It's great that you understand. We've got some homework to do so we have to go now. See you next time Karin."

Dark pushed Daisuke out of the room and out the front door.

"Leaving so soon Dark? Why not stay for lunch?"

Dark's aunt peeked out from the kitchen.

"No thanks. We've got other plans. Thanks for having us over. Bye."

* * *

"What the hell was that?! Why did you do that in front of a little girl??!!"

Daisuke was unfrozen after they were well away from Karin's house.

"It worked right? She accepted it. Or are you still unsatisfied?"

Daisuke stopped walking and stared at Dark with a confused face.

_The clueless look on his face is just too cute._

Dark pushed Daisuke against a brick wall.

"So that wasn't what you wanted. Let me give you a proper kiss then."

Before Daisuke could resist and struggle, Dark leaned in and placed his right arm against the cool brick wall above Daisuke's head. Slowly he brought his head down as Daisuke tilted his own head upwards, entwining his arms around Dark's neck.

_I love you Daisuke._

As their eyes fluttered closed in the empty street,

The sweet longing kiss,

Exploded in colour, warmth and bliss.

* * *

_**IMPORTANT NOTICES**_

**I have written a side story for this fic. Since it doesn't really fit into my timeline, it is listed as a separate story. It's called **_**Blind Valentine's Game**_** and it's a Valentine's Day fic. **

**On another note, I have an announcement! *drum roll* I'm going to continue OTRFKTT! Yes! It may take a while for me to update but I'll try my best. I'll keep you all informed on progress via my profile. **

**Recently I have released several other DarkxDaisuke fics and I have some others in planning. Progress updates for those can also be found on my profile. **

**Thanks for reading.**

_**Reviews:**_ _'Reviews are like drugs: the more you have, the happier you feel'. :D Thanks for reading. _


	6. The Ring Finger's Sunrise

**ONLY THE RING FINGER KNOWS THE TRUTH**

Chapter 5: The Ring Finger's Sunrise

**A.N** Welcome to the continuation! You may like to call it Part 2? Or Phase 2? Or Arc 2? Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new short plot line. (Sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy with tests and assignments.)

* * *

The four weeks had slipped by quickly since Dark and Daisuke's little confession in the park, and Daisuke was putting his best foot forward. Well, he was trying_._

"Shit! I'm late!" Daisuke checked his watch.

_2:30pm. I'm already half an hour late._

Daisuke had planned to meet Dark at a local café at 2pm. As usual, he was late and was thus running as fast as his feet could take him. He turned into Fray Street***** and burst through the glass door into the awaiting foyer. It was a busy day for the café so there were no waitresses to welcome him. He scanned around the café and soon spotted a flicker of purple in the back corner. Still puffing from his run, he plonked down on the seat opposite.

"It took you long enough." Dark smiled as he watched Daisuke regain his breath.

"Sorry."

"I need to get back at 3:00 remember? You may not know about it, but there is something called college entrance exams?" Dark smile dissipated into a glare.

"Well I said I was sorry. My mum wouldn't stop complaining about the state of my room so I had to clean it before she let me anywhere near the front door."

"Don't you have a back door?" Dark raised one manicured brow.

"Haha, very funny. Anyway, can we get on with it?"

"Just try to be on time next time."

"You ordered already?"

"Yea, I got tired of waiting and the manager started to get a little impatient, so I ordered already. I got a Spicy Mocha."

Daisuke called over one of the waitresses. Only now did he notice that they were dressed as maids. She had a clean white frilly apron and a whitehead piece on.

_Interesting choice of café Dark… trying to hide the fact your gay huh?_

Daisuke snickered silently, hoping that Dark wouldn't notice.__"I'll have a Spicy Mocha as well thanks eh... Miu-san.*"

"Ummm… sure no problem. Anything else?"

"No, we're good thanks."

The waitress sped off busily scribbling the order onto her notepad.

"So… entrance exams. How's study going?"

"It's alright." He could see Dark staring off into space.

"Are you feeling alright? Are you getting enough sleep?"

There was no answer.

"Hello?"

"Hmmm… Dai-chan…"

_Dai-chan? That's the first time he has ever called me that._

"Yes…"

"You like sweets right?" His sultry voice was a murmur compared to the loud background noise in the café.

"Well, I know this really nice cake shop in the city, maybe we could go there on an first offical date after my exams."

_An first date? I guess you couldn't really call our infrequent out of school meetings, dates. I mean, it would be really awkward for Dark if anyone from school caught us together. Even here, when it's so busy we need to be careful remain anonymous._

"Sure. I'd love to."

Their drinks quickly arrived afterwards and they continued to set the details for the date.

"I think we should go now. I need to be back soon." Dark took out his wallet and pulled out a 20 dollar bill.

"Hey! You don't need to pay! I'll pay as compensation for being late." Daisuke quickly finished the last sips of his drink and pulled out his own 10 dollar bill.

"It's okay Daisuke. I'll pay today."

"But you ALWAYS pay! Let me pay for once."

"We sound like an old couple bickering about the bill."

"No we don't. Not if you let me pay this time." Daisuke jumped out of his seat and made a break for the register.

"That'll be $12." The friendly maid at the register held out her hand.

"Umm… isn't it $9? For two spicy mochas?" Daisuke dipped into his pocket, ready to pull out a 2 dollar coin in case he had miscalculated.

"No. It was three Spicy Mochas."

"Three? But… we only ordered two… Wait, did he order another one beforehand?"

"Umm… there was one order placed at 1:30pm, one at 2:15pm and one at 2:35pm."

_He was here that early. Waiting for me…_ _and I was really late._

Daisuke handed over the $12 and the waitress gave him his receipt and a friendly wave goodbye.

"I'm paying next time okay? You ready?" Dark was waiting by the door and swung his bag over his shoulder to open the door for Daisuke.

"Thanks. And we'll see. Just accpet the fact I feel generous today and go along with it."

They walked silently down the street only glancing to their side at each other a few times. After what felt like eternity, they arrived at Daisuke's street.

"Umm… so Summer break. I'll call you and we could probably make arrangements to see each other around once a week. Is that ok?" Dark's hesitant voice sparked a feeling of anxiety in Daisuke's mind.

"Sure. Good luck with studying… Bye."

"Bye." Dark mumbled and continued down the street without looking back.

* * *

* Fray Street- For 'A Shot in the Dark' fans, sound familiar? Yes, the Maid Café! And Spicy Mocha? :D And Miu? ;) In this case, she would be Shiori without the broken leg.

**A.N** I was going to make this longer but I just wanted to get something out there to make sure you guys don't get tired waiting. I try my best with updates but since I've got all these other fics I've been working on and school, the whole thing is one giant pile of work. Despite that I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading! :D

**Reviews:** Very much appreciated. I love hearing all your comments, they make my day. ;)

**Melody123 (interfering friend) says "GO READ A SHOT IN THE DARK! Seriously. It's definitely worth it ;)" **


End file.
